


Intoxicated as a Newt

by flightinflame



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Humor, Intoxication, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Newt is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: At the MACUSA ball, Newt ends up a little the worse for wear





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the kinkmeme: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=1639072#cmt1639072

The MACUSA ball was going surprisingly well. Newt was not the most social of creatures - he was sat in his corner with a notebook, and Percival couldn't shake the concern that he was making notes about wizard mating rituals. But the case was safely at his feet, and he had joined both Percival and Tina for a couple of dances. 

Percival was dancing with Seraphina at the moment, moving with her easily while Newt took a breather. She was a glamorous, beautiful woman who had learned to dance from an early age. The two of them always shared a dance at balls like this, so Percival was used to her movements, the way she swayed. He felt her tense under his hands and glanced at her, already working out an action plan for if they were under attack. Grindelwald had sent a threat, but MACUSA always said they didn't negotiate with terrorists so the ball wasn’t cancelled.

She leaned in, and whispered against his ear.  
"Something's wrong with Newt."

Percival frowned, but spun them both so that he could see where Newt was sat. He had his case on his lap, open - which was a horror in itself, he wasn't meant to open the case unless he knew for a fact that he was somewhere safe - and was staring at it with damp eyes.

Percival dropped away from Seraphina, bowing his head, and walked over to Newt. As he approached, he was startled to see Newt start crying - not delicately, but with huge sobs of pain that shook him. 

"Newt?" He asked, looking around the room, then concentrating and mentally shouting 'Goldstein!'. It worked, as a moment later Queenie appeared from the crowd, wearing a beautiful pink dress decorated with diamonds. By one side she dragged Kowalski (who now had paperwork claiming he was a squib, which Percival was almost certain had been forged), and by the other she held onto Tina, who was wearing a midnight dress that matched her sister's.

Newt was still sobbing, and Percival squeezed his shoulder, risking a glance into the case, terrified of what he might see. What he saw was a scarf, a few clothes, and a handful of muggle books.

"What's wrong Newt?"  
The noise Newt made in response was undecipherable, so Percival turned to Queenie.  
"I don't know what's wrong." He told her. She crouched down, looking into Newt's eyes, and hiccuped slightly. She smiled a moment later in understanding.  
"You poor dear..." She mumbled. "I think he's had a little much to drink."  
"I only gave him two glasses of wine." Percival murmured.

"So did I." Said Tina.  
"And me." Said Kowalski.  
"And so did several other aurors. Newt, can you stand up for me?" Queenie asked gently, placing a reassuring hand on Newt's side as he stumbled, then slumped back into his seat.

"You're telling me Newt's intoxicated?" Percival asked.  
"As intoxicated as a newt." Tina muttered with a smirk.  
"Okay, alright, everyone gets a bit out of it sometimes... that doesn't explain-"  
"I CANT GET INTO THE CASE!" Newt managed to sob out, before trembling again as a gasp rocked through him. "I can't feed... I can't get in so I can't feed them and they're going to be hungry and I'm sorry and I tried so hard and the last Graphorns are gonna die and.." He started sobbing harder, and Percival sat beside him, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. If that was the problem, it wasn’t anything serious.

"It's okay Newt. You fed them earlier this evening, before the party?"  
Newt nodded quickly. "But it's not enough, not if I can't get back in, it won't help-"  
"I promise you, you'll be able to get back in in the morning." Percival said, with all the determination he could manage. There was a pause of a few seconds, before Newt nodded in agreement, trembling a little. 

Percival guided Newt against his side, stroking his fingers through Newt's hair to help keep him relaxed.  
"It's okay. You might find you've got a bit of a headache tomorrow, but you will be able to get in." Percival murmured, glancing at Queenie for support - she was normally good at dealing with crying people.

She sat on Newt's other side and held his hand.  
"It's okay. Maybe you should go home."  
"I'm meanna dance with Percival. Promised." Newt protested. Percival considered for a moment, then swept Newt up into his arms and held him to his chest, rocking him slowly as they made their way around the room. Once Newt was satisfied they had danced, Percival apparated away from the party with Newt, laying him down in bed and fetching a glass of water. He was careful to make sure the case was nearby.


End file.
